


Fight To The Finish ~ Round 5

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki



Series: Who Tops? [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Competeting Tops, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Topping from the Bottom, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love you.Fr....fuck, what now?!"</p><p>A loud crash was heard followed by an "I'm okay!"</p><p>"Ugh, talk to you later baby. bye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight To The Finish ~ Round 5

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Okay, here is what you have all been waiting for...they have kids now! How will this impact there lives you ask? Well they are Frank and Gerard...^0^
> 
> Please enjoy!

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

Gerard was wearing a hole in the carpet. He checked the room again to make sure everything was perfect. Not like he hadn't a dozen times already. He walked in the kitchen and looked in the fridge and made sure he had everything in there too. He paced some more and kept looking at his phone. Frank walks into the room and smiles at his husband.

"Come here baby. Calm down a little bit."

"I'm trying, but I can't."

Gerard runs his fingers through his fresh haircut. He actually thought of not redying his hair white, but then decided that they needed to see who he was. Frank takes Gerard's hand and pulls him to the living room. He sits down and pulls Gerard down next to him.

"They'll be here baby. Everything is in place. We have been getting that room ready for two months now. Calm down and wait patiently. How about a massage?"

Frank stands up and goes behind the sofa. He starts massaging Gerard's shoulders.

"That feels..."

The doorbell rings.

"They're here!"

Gerard jumps up knocking Frank over on his ass in the process.

'Oh shit, sorry baby."

Gerard runs to the door. Frank just sighs and gets up. He stands there waiting for his husband to open the door. When he does Frank thinks it's going to fly off its hinges. He walks over and smiles politely at the people and then sweetly down at the little boy they had been waiting for what seems like forever.

"Hi, Leighton."

"H-H-H-Hi."

"He's really shy, don’t mind him."

Gerard got down on his knees in front of the boy that was clinging to the woman's thigh.

"Hi Leighton, my name is Gerard."

"I was t-t-told I had to call you d-daddy."

"Leighton!"

The boy cowered as he was admonished by the woman. Gerard chuckled.

"How about you call me Gee and we go from there okay?"

Gerard pointed up to Frank.

"And you can call him Frankie."

Leighton looked up Frank.

"Wow, you're fat."

Frank's brows raise as he looks at the boy.

"That's a very rude thing to say to someone."

Frank tries not to let it bother him too much, because children always speak their minds.

"I guess I should lose some weight."

"You remind me of a grumpy Santa."

The boy smiled and he was missing two teeth.

"I'll let slide since your missing teeth are a bit endearing."

Frank reaches down and ruffles the boy's hair. Gerard laughed.

"Want to see your room Leighton?"

"No clowns right? I hate clowns, and spiders, and sharp things like needles and..."

The woman leaned into Frank.

"We should talk."

"Sure."

Frank smiles at Leighton and gets on his knees.

"I hate spiders and Gee here hates needles. I promise there are none in this house."

Frank stands and nods to Gerard.

"Show him his room so I can have a talk with her."

Gerard takes the boy's hand and walks down the hall.

"You can have a seat on the sofa."

Frank closes the door.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm good thank you."

The woman has a seat.

'So you read John's file?"

"We have."

"So you know his triggers and what to do."

She ran a hand through her hair.

"I want to thank you and Mr. Iero-Way again for taking the boy in. I know you were lined up for another boy, but..well...."

The woman tried not to cry. The truth was that for the last six months the boy didn’t even have a name. His parent’s only used horrid degrading words to address him. They called him John doe because he would not answer to anything, but those degrading words. The child felt more like an animal most of the time, so in a strange way he was like a new born. When these two popped up on the radar, she knew she had to try. She was not worried that they were both famous, more that their own story that was entered was the perfect match to a lost child like John. She explained that he did not even have a real name that he answered to and they stated that they were only too happy to give him one in a loving manner. She felt a kind hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the new parent smiling at her.

"He's perfect. We really just wanted to have a family and he seems like he needs someone to love him. My husband and I are very happy to be his parents."

"Thank you Mr. Iero-Way."

Frank holds up his hand.

"Please, Frank will suffice. If you would like to we can go through his triggers again."

"Miss Clayton!"

The boy comes running out of the room and grabs her hand.

"You have to see what Gee did to my room!"

Frank smiles and stands up.

"Right this way."

He leads the way down the hallway.

The woman was dragged in by the boy and when she saw the room she gasped.

"Oh my!"

He was beaming proudly! The bed was towered over by a castle style playhouse. A giant dragon was painted on the wall hovering protectively over the bed.

"Gee says that the dragon will protect me at night!"

Frank smiles, beaming at Gerard's work.

"It will, and do you want to know why?"

"Why Frankie?"

Frank got down to eye level with Leighton and pointed to the wall.

"Because Gee painted that and while he did he cast a special protection spell, just for you."

Leighton looked at the dragon and then at Gerard with wonder.

"Are you a wizard like Harry Potter?"

Gerard looked at him and winked.

"He's your protection and so am I."

Frank smiles softly.

"Wow!"

The woman chuckles and leans into Frank.

"I think I will take my leave now. Call me if you have any questions."

"Let me walk you out."

"How about something to eat kiddo?"

"I'd like that Gee."

Frank shows Ms. Clayton to the door.

"Thank you so much for trusting us with him. You've been a lot of help. We'll be in touch."

Frank opens the door for her.

"Thank you Mr...Frank, and may I say that I think you picked a strong name that he can grow into and become proud of."

She shakes his hand and then is gone.

"My favorite!"

A squeal rang from the kitchen. Frank smiles and closes the door. He goes into the kitchen and pulls a seat out for Leighton.

"Hey, buddy. How about you sit here?"

Frank can't actually believe they finally have their son. They had been through a lot of waiting for him. He wasn't even their boy originally. He's happy they have him, though.

"Frankie! Gee has mander oranges! Those are my favorite! He really is a wizard!"

"He is. He always has my favorite things and now he will for you too."

Gerard drained the can into a glass and mixed it with orange juice. He served it with the sweet fruit slices.

"He even knows I drink the juice!"

Frank just keeps smiling and pulls a chair out for Gerard.

"Have a seat. I'll get your favorite thing now."

Frank knows Gerard has been driving himself crazy the past two weeks and he just wants to take some of the weight off his shoulders for a bit. Even if it's just with a dessert.

"What's Gee's favorite thing Frankie?"

He spoke around a mouthful of fruit.

"He looooove strawberries."

Frank pushes Gerard's chair in a little as he sits down and goes to the fridge. He grabs the strawberries and a bowl.

"Chocolate or whipped cream, Gee?"

"Both?"

Gerard was trying so hard to act like an adult, but he had trouble hiding the excitement in his voice. He did not even know Frank bought them.

"It's okay Gee. You can be excited."

Frank grabs the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. He sits them on the counter and washes the strawberries off. He throws them in the bowl and goes back to the table with everything. He starts putting the syrup onto the strawberries and then the whipped cream. Once he was done he sprayed some into his mouth and laughed.

"Open up."

He says as he giggles and moves the nozzle to Gerard. Gerard wonders if this is a good idea in front of the boy. He knows where stuff like this leads to, but he opens his mouth anyway.

"Oohh, can I have some too?"

Frank nods and swallows.

"Of course!"

Leighton opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Frank sprays the cream into Gerard's mouth and then Leighton's.

"Oh yummy!"

Gerard giggles, but ends up choking on his whip cream.

"Look at this."

Frank rubs Gerard's back a little while spraying more cream into his mouth.

"W-W-What?"

Gerard gasps for air and yet he is still giggling. Frank swallows and looks at Gerard.

"We've been preparing for our lovely child for too long."

Frank winks and giggles. They had been spending more time getting things together and less time having sex.

Leighton yawns.

"Awww tired sweetheart."

The boy rubs his eye.

"Yeah, can I take naps in my new room?"

"Sure kiddo."

Gerard helps their son down and walks him to the room. Leighton climbs into the bed and looks at the dragon.

"Thank you Gee for making this room for me."

Gerard is getting choked up, but he is holding back his tears.

"No problem."

He leans in and kisses the boy's head. Frank smiles from the doorway. He can't believe this is the next chapter of his life. He never thought he's find someone that he'd want to have children with other than Jamia, and even that was short lived. Standing here now, with Gerard leaning over Leighton, tucking him in; he knows he was right to choose to leave Jamia. Had he not he would've never had this life he has now with his husband.

"Have a good nap kid."

"Night Frankie."

Leighton yawns and curls up with the stuffed dragon in his bed. Gerard stands up Walks over to Frank. He takes Frank's hand and gestures them to leave. He turns the light off and the room is now filled with hundreds of glowing stars. Gerard leads Frank down to their room.

"I believe you said something about it being too long?"

Frank chuckles softly and peeks down at Gerard's ass.

"You're so bad."

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

"I feel horrible Frank."

Here they were hardly three months with their new baby girl Reign and Gerard gets the opportunity of a life time to join the Warp Tour of the Poetry World. True, Frank was on tour a lot for his fourth album when Leighton was younger, but he still feels like a horrible daddy. Frank rocks Reign softly in his arms as he looks at his husband on the sofa.

"It'll be okay, baby. This could be my time to do for the kids while you work. I'll only book shows in Jersey and I'll take care of them. You'll be home in no time."

Reign makes a small hiccup noise and Frank smiles at her and kisses her forehead while smiling at her fondly. Gerard sighs, he knows Frank is right and he can remember giving Frank courage to go on tour when Leighton was younger.

"And you have the best helper and big brother in the world right?"

"I thought that was you Gee?"

"Well yes for you Mikey."

Mikey sat down next to Frank.

"Plus he has the most fantastic uncle and aunt in the world too."

Frank smiles without taking his eyes off of Reign. He's so in love with her. She's his favorite girl in the world. He moves his finger to her tiny hand and she grips it firmly.

"She's so strong, already."

"Is she going to be hardheaded like her dad?"

Jamia called from the kitchen and Mikey got up to help her.

"Maybe a b-i-t-c-h like her Auntie."

Frank responds.

"Frank! Not in front of the baby!"

Gerard takes their daughter and hugs her to his chest.

"B-i-t-c-h spells bitch!"

Leighton smiles proudly at figuring it out.

"See?"

Gerard stands with the baby in one arm and a hand on his hip giving Frank a dirty look. Laughter can be heard from the kitchen from both occupants.

"I think you should be scolding the little boy who repeated it or maybe the person who taught it to him, because it surely wasn't me. Give her back."

Frank takes Reign back from Gerard and kisses her.

"Don't ever say that again, Leigh. You are not to repeat everything you hear. Understood?"

"*sniff sniff* Okay Daddy Frankie."

Leighton walks to his room with drooping shoulders and closes the door. Gerard gives Frank another dirty look.

"Nice going asshole."

Gerard walks away and into his art room slamming the door.

"I like how I'm the asshole for teaching our son to only say age appropriate words. I have to watch what I say, yet he calls me an asshole."

Frank rolls his eyes and kisses Reigns forehead as he bounces her softly.

"Let's go talk to your brother. Come on, baby girl."

Frank walks down the hallway and into Leighton's room.

"Hey, buddy. I want to speak to you for a moment."

He goes and sits next to him on his bed.

"There are certain things you can and cannot say at a certain age. Swear words are inappropriate for a boy your age. Now while I'm proud of you for being able to spell, that's not a word I would like you to use."

"*sniff sniff* Okay Daddy Frankie."

"I don't want you to be upset. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't know. It was my fault for saying it. I shouldn't use that kind of language around you, but if I do happen to, I want you to know not to repeat it."

Frank lifts his chin a little.

"If people hear you saying words like that it makes us look like bad parents or like you're a bad boy. And while we know that's not the truth, others don't. Do you understand that?"

Leighton wipes his nose and smiles a little.

"Yeah."

He rubs his eye.

"Is Daddy Gee mad at you again?"

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about that. As long as you're not mad at me, that's all that matters."

Frank kisses him on the forehead.

"I don’t like it when my daddy's fight."

"I don’t like it either kiddo.”

Mikey appears in the doorway with a smile.

Hey, how about you go with Auntie Jamia and get some ice cream so your daddies can talk."

"Okay Uncle Mikey."

Leighton jumps off his bed and kissed Frank. He took Mikey's hand.

"Want us to take Reign too?"

"Nah, she's okay. I'm not going to bother him. I'm going to go lay Reign down."

Mikey hands his nephew over to his girlfriend to get his coat on.

"Who are you kidding Frank, you two are going to argue like always and then you are going to fuck like rabbits."

"You can bet that's not going to happen tonight. I don't have the energy for either of those things. I think I'll do some writing. She's fine here."

"Whatever you say Frank."

Mikey called out to Jamia and the three of them left.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you to bed. It's eight o' clock and you still have to wake up at two a.m. Yes you do. Yes you do, Stinky Mama."

Frank walks slowly down the hallway and into the small nursery they had built into the house. They lost their hallway closet, but neither of the men was complaining about that. He sat in the rocking chair and started rocking slowly as he sung to Reign softly.

"I wear myself too thin. Can't help myself this time. I'm on the outside looking in. Can't, hey... is that a small smile I see? Shall I keep going? I think I shall."

Frank keeps singing and rocking while smiling at her pretty face and rubbing her fingers that has his thumb in a death grip.

* * *

Gerard finishes the rough draft of how he wants to design Reigns room. He looks at the clock and sees that it is very late.

"I wonder if Frank put Lei to bed yet?"

Gerard goes and checks, but the room is empty.

"Hey Frankie, do you know where..."

Frank is not in the living room or their bedroom.

"Must be in the nursey."

Gerard heads down the hall to the nursery.

"Hey Frankie, do you..."

He stops. Frank is sleeping in the rocking chair with Reign on his shoulder. Reign is sucking her thumb and drooling. Frank is drooling too and Gerard has to snap a picture. He is going to put this on canvas for sure. He reads a text saying that Lei is sleeping over Mikey and Jamia's. Gerard sighs as his heart flutters and he heads for their bedroom. Frank is right; everything is going to be fine.

_***Time Stamp: Six Years Later***_

"But Daddy Fwankie pwomised!"

"I know sweetheart, but daddy has to work and...."

"No! He's posed to be here for my birfday!

Reign stomps her foot to the ground in defiance and Gerard rolls his eyes.

"Frankie..."

"No, I don care!"

Gerard sighs and pulls out his phone.

*You're daughter is being Frankie again.*

'Frankie's Baby'

Frank smiles and shakes his head looking at his phone.

“I'll be right back. Gotta handle my family."

Frank finds somewhere quiet and lights up a cigarette. He's doesn't smoke around the children at all so on tour he gets a few in. He calls Gerard instead of texting knowing it will be easier.

"Why is she upset?"

"Frankie, stop it now! Daddy is on the phone!"

Gerard sighed.

"Sorry Frank thanks for calling me. _Your_ daughter is upset because you are there and not here and I tried to tell her that you will be back by her birthday party, but she does not believe me."

"Let me speak to my Princess."

Gerard hands the phone to his daughter and walks away.

"Lei, keep an eye on your sister that she doesn't throw my phone _again_ "

"Sure thing Dad."

Reign looks at the phone and holds it to her ear.

"Well?"

"Excuse you, young lady. You watch your mouth and tone. Understood?"

"When are you coming home?"

"I will be home the day of your party. I'm sure Daddy G-G told you that. Right?"

"*sigh* yeah, but what if you're not?"

"There's no way I won't make it home. I would walk if I had too and show up with bloody feet before missing my Princess's day."

Reign smiled.

"Okay Daddy Fwankie."

"Now can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Stop being Frankie and go be Princess Reign for Daddy G-G. Can you do that for me?"

"But I like being Fwankie, cause then Daddy G-G says I am like you."

"I know, baby, but sometimes that's not always a good thing. This is one of those times. Daddy G-G is having a hard enough time without me there. Please just be as nice as you can and take care of Daddy G-G and Lei like I would. Be the good, Frankie. Yeah?"

"Okay!"

"That's my girl. You know I love you to the moon and back, right?"

"Yup and give me all the stars in the umiverse too!"

Reign giggles.

"Are you good with daddy Frankie now?"

Gerard came back hearing her laugh.

"Yup, here you go!"

Reign blew kisses in the phone and then handed the phone back.

"I don’t know how you do it Frankie, I really don't.

"The same way I handle your ass when you're being difficult. A little sweet talk, but the truth, gets me far with all of you."

"Fu...Lei sweetie, make sure your sister isn't getting into anything."

"Miss me?"

"Well I guess if all the videos of me jerking off didn't give you a clue..."

Frank smirks.

"It does, but I meant everything else. Like my warm hugs, and cuddling into me like your life depends on it or me carrying you to bed from your studio when you fall asleep. You know, the pansy shit."

Gerard can't help, but smile.

"You know I love my little Pansy best."

"Listen to that... I got you smiling too."

Frank smiles now, happy he could make Gerard feel better.

"Yeah, well you better get your cute little Pansy ass back here cause my cock is missing it too."

"And my cock is missing your spoiled ass. I'll be back before you know it."

"Love you.Fr....fuck, what now?!"

A loud crash was heard followed by an "I'm okay!"

"Ugh, talk to you later baby. bye."

Gerard hung up and went to see what he was sure was "Not Okay".

_***Time Stamp: Five Days Later***_

*Frank, please, hurry home, I'm trapped and hiding and they are going to get me!*

'Frankie's Baby'

After Gerard sent the text he settled down quietly and listened carefully for any small voices. The party started out so nicely and now....he hoped Frank would be home soon.

*I'll be there. The flight was a little delayed. I'm sorry. Making that run to the market now.*

'Gee's Forever'

"I heard something, this way crew!"

"Arrrrgh!"

*

*

*

Frank turns off his ignition and gets out the car. He closes the door and grabs the bags from the trunk. He can hear yelling coming towards him and he smiles before he even sees anyone. He closes the trunk and walks towards the crowd of kids. He can see his Princess first and his boy in the back as if watching over the pact.

"Hey, Princess!"

"That's Captain Pwincess to you ye swervy doggie!"

"Captain Pwincess better act like she wants to give her Daddy a hug and kiss."

Frank hugs Leighton tightly and then passes the bags to him. Reign handed her sword to one of her friends and jumped into Frank's arms.

"I missed you Daddy Fwankie!"

Frank spun her around and kisses all over her face.

"I missed you too, baby.

Frank puts her down.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We had a mootiny and I took the captain's hat from Daddy G-G and now we are going to catched him and make him our pwisnor!"

"Well, you know, I know all of his hiding spots, but most of all, I know his favorite one."

Frank winks and kisses her forehead.

"Go look inside of the house in the cleaning closet. Go."

Frank sends her off with a pat on the behind.

Reign takes her sword back and then shouts to the other girls and boys.

"Let's go men, onwalk!"

They run away just as Leighton returns from putting the bags in the house.

"Dad's in the shed. You go rescue him; I got the pint size version of you Dad."

"I figured he was there. Thanks handsome."

Frank ruffles Leighton's hair and heads to the shed.

"Knock, knock."

He walks inside looking around. He can see Gerard's feet under the table in the corner. He chuckles. Gerard looks out as he sees the shed door open and a pair of shoes enter, they are white and scuffed and only belong to one person.

"Frankie!"

Gerard pulls out of his hiding spot and runs over clinging to his husband.

"Oh Frankie, I missed you! I know she is our daughter, but that pint sized you is a psycho bitch! She jumped me along with those other street urchins! She took my hat!"

Frank hugs him back.

"Gee... mind your tongue. I missed you, too, baby."

Gerard was wearing these super tight leather pants and lace up boots. He had on one of his white poet shirts open exposing his pale white chest.

"Sorry, but you have not been here the last half hour."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault baby."

Frank squeezes Gerard and inhales his neck.

"God, I missed you."

Gerard bares his neck a little as he reaches down and grabs Frank's ass.

"Even a day is too long sometimes."

Frank chuckles softly into Gerard's neck and bites softly.

"I agree. We should go back to the party, though."

"Maybe we can have a little party of our own later?"

"There's no maybe about that."

Frank kisses Gerard.

"Hey, Uh, I hate to break things up in here, but the pirates have decided to become a band and guess what the Pirate Princess is playing?"

"Oh shit Frankie, your guitars!"

Leighton leaned against the door frame.

"Who knew that six year olds knew how to pick locks?"

Frank left the shed and headed to the house in search of his girls and Reign. Yes, he considers his instruments his girls. The noise was deafening coming from Frank's studio. It sounded like tortured cats.

Frank went into his studio and shouted loudly.

"Heeeeey!"

Every child stopped and looked at him. Some wore scared expressions while the others just looked.

"Everyone back away from my instruments slowly if you want to keep your fingers."

The children all dropped the instruments causing Frank to visibly cringe.

"Gee!"

Gerard came running.

"Holy shit!"

Leighton started to corral the kids out of the room.

"Hold it there, not Miss Princess Frankie."

Leighton took the rest out and Reign backed herself in a corner.

"I in troubles ain't I?"

"You know you are never to touch my instruments! There is a reason they are locked away, Reign Angela Iero-Way!"

Reign starts to cry and Gerard feel his resolve weaking...until.

"Uh, Dads...you might want to look at the art studio too."

Gerard's eyes went wide.

"Oh you are so grounded Miss Frankie!"

He took off.

"Grounded, on your birthday."

Frank shakes his head and sighs.

"Come here."

He picks her up and carries her out of the room to the living room.

"Sit here and do not move. Leighton, be a dear and keep an eye on her for us, please."

Frank disappears and goes to Gerard's studio.

"Hey babe what's... the... damage?"

Gerard was standing stunned in the middle of the room. On every canvas was a six year old version of Happy Birthday Reign, misspelled and everything. This included canvases that Gerard had already started.

"I'm so sorry, Gee. What do you want me to do about this?"

Frank can't believe what he's seeing, but he knows it's partly his fault. He raised Reign.

Gerard said nothing. He grabbed his coat putting it on and walked to the door.

"I just need some time..."

He made his way to the living room and walked out. Frank sighed and dropped his head. Reign had really done it this time and he didn't know how to fix it. He knew he'd be buying new canvases, though, that's for sure. Frank started putting everything back in its respectable places and left the room for his own studio. He started putting his guitars away. He noticed a chip on his favorite guitar and growled under his breath.

"She's so lucky it's her birthday."

Frank blows his breath and stands. He looks around once more before leaving the room and going to the living room.

"You and I need to have a talk, Reign."

He takes her hand and leads her towards her room.

"I know I keep asking you to play babysitter, but please keep an eye on the children, Leighton."

"I got it Dad, you deal with what you need to."

"Thanks, Son."

Frank took Reign into her bedroom and lifted her onto her bed.

"I want to talk to you about your behavior today. You cannot do things that you know you're not allowed to do just, because it's your birthday. You've upset your Daddy G-G. I want you to apologize."

"But I just wanna ta make music and art!"

"I know, baby, but you have to get permission. You didn't have permission to come touch Daddy's things. Those things are a part of our job, it's what we do to take care of you. We can't do that if you ruin our things. If you want to help you can ask us and we'll see what we can come up with."

"Hey dad, uh, I found one more "creative" surprise."

The look on his son's face said that it was good that Gerard is out of the house. Frank groans.

"And what is that?"

"Dad's...poetry books."

"Reeeign..."

Frank stops and takes in a deep breath, trying to keep his composure.

"What did you do to his books?"

"I-I-I wannda write pretty words like Daddy G-G."

The phone rang at that moment.

"I got it!"

Leighton ran for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on."

"Hey Dad, its Uncle Mikey."

Frank takes the phone.

"Yeah, Mikes?"

"So what exactly happen?"

"Your brother didn't tell you?"

"He's a little too...”Gerard” to speak coherent right now."

Frank stands and leaves the room so Reign can't hear him talk about her.

"Reign ruined his canvases. Even the ones he painted on. She also... sort of got to his poetry book, but he doesn't know about that yet."

"Oh man....um, maybe we should take her for a couple of days...just so you can do some damage control?"

"It's her birthday. How can I send her off on her birthday?"

Frank shakes his head.

"No, I can't."

He would feel like a shitty father.

"Man don’t think of it like that. Think of it like an extension of her birthday. Let me and Jamia take her to the fall carnival in town. She can sleep over the rest of the weekend and I'll bring her back on Monday."

Frank sighs and rubs his temple.

"Man, I don't know."

"Let me talk to her."

"She's upset right now. Talk to me. I'm the parent. Where is Gerard?"

"Ugh really Frank, did you just pull that card? Who helped you when Gee was away on tour?"

"I'm very close to exploding Mikey, just tell me what my husband is doing."

"Here, you can listen for yourself."

Mikey's voice was lost and it was replaced by a string of profanities that no child should ever hear. Then Mikey's voice returned.

"That give you any clues? Just think about my offer okay?"

Mikey hung up. Frank sighs and drops the phone. He goes back into the room and looks at Reign.

"How about we go work on something for Daddy G-G and then you can go have more fun with Auntie Jammie and Uncle Mikey. How's that sound?"

"I-I-I thought I was ground?"

"Not until Monday."

Frank winks at her.

"So I get to sees unca Mikey and Ant Jammie?"

"That's what I said. We have to do something first."

Reign began to bounce on the bed.

"Yay, whatta we doin?"

"We're going to make a picture for Daddy G-G saying sorry. Does that sound good?"

"Can we make a really big one?"

"Of course! Everyone is going to help to. All of you are going to put your hands in the paint and then on the paper and I'm going to paint the words 'We're sorry Daddy G-G.' Leighton, go and get all of my white shirts and put them on the children."

Frank stood up and took off his white t-shirt leaving him in his muscle shirt.

"This one is for you Reign."

He started putting the shirt on her. The kids got all excited as they were corralled outside in white shirts and given paint to choose from. They listened to Frank and his directions, but Reign insisted on watched everyone else and making sure they did a god job and putting her hand print on last. Frank finished the letters and smiled down at the canvas. He knelt down next to Reign and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy's going to love it Princess."

"I hope so; he was awful pissed at me."

"Yes, he was. Just know that despite his anger he loves you with all of his beautiful heart."

Frank bopped her nose with his black painted finger and giggled. Reign put her hands in the black paint and then in the pink. Then she crawled to where Frank wrote his words and stamped her hands in the middle of the two d's in daddy.

"There! Black for you and pink for me!"

"I love it."

Frank picked her up and spun her around.

"Do you think Daddy G-G will?"

"Of course."

Frank pulled out his phone and texted Gerard a message.

*Come home. Now.*

'Gee's Forever'

* * *

"Mikey, I don't want to go home yet."

Gerard was whining in the backseat.

"Gee, it's your kid, you have to be there."

"You didn't see the destruction she caused with those demon cohorts of hers!"

"Well she as raised by Frank so..."

Gerard was about to say something else when they pulled up and he gasped. Across the front of their house was a huge sign! Gerard stumbled out of the car covering his mouth.

"Daddy's home."

Frank smiles at Gerard and reaches out his hand for him to get a closer look. Gerard sees so many hands all over, but he can easily find his own daughter's.

"Pink and black huh?"

Frank chuckled.

"You know us."

"Where is she?"

"She's back there."

Gerard headed to the back of the house and Mikey walked up to Frank.

"The way to your Way's heart is through his art huh?"

"That shit sounds so... yeah."

Frank laughs.

"You're correct."

Cars began arriving to pick up children

"Why don’t you and Jamia go grab stuff for the Princess's weekend and I will help Gee get the kids to their parents."

Frank nods and heads off.

*

*

*

Gerard is ready to sleep. Today has been too emotional for him.

"Ready for bed, baby?"

"Mhmm *yawn*"

Frank turns off the light and picks Gerard up from the sofa. He carries him to their room and closes the door with his foot. He takes Gerard to the bed and lays him down.

"I feel like a giant knot of muscles that could sleep for days."

"I bet."

Frank slips out of his pants and climbs into bed. He yanks off his shirt and settles into the bed.

"Know what would make me feel good?"

"Mmm, what?"

"If you would come up here and fuck my mouth so I don't have to move."

Frank chuckles and moves a little. He reaches down and takes off his underwear. He got up and climbed over Gerard.

"Open up."

Gerard props the pillows so that his head is elevated. He licks his lips looking at his husband's cock. He parts his lips as Frank slides his cock in slowly.

"Fuck."

Frank groans at the warmth of Gerard's mouth. His eyes slip shut and he grips the headboard as he pushes himself all the way into Gerard's throat.

"Mmmm."

Gerard hollows out his cheeks and swallows around Frank's cock. He wants to just use his mouth and nothing else to get him off.

"Missed this."

Frank starts moving his hips faster. He moves one of his hands down and rubs Gerard's pretty face.

"You look so beautiful taking my cock like that."

He missed Gerard so much and how he makes him feel. He loves making Gerard feel good too. Maybe he'll let Gerard feel him tonight by riding him. Gerard slips his own pants down, commando underneath, and collects the pre cum from his rapidly hardening cock. He then moves his wet fingers to Frank's ass and his opening.

"Oh, God!"

Frank groans and pushes into Gerard more.

He holds Gerard by the back of his neck with both of his hands and fuck into him fast.

Gerard begins to push two fingers inside immediately searching out Frank's prostate.

Frank pushes down on Gerard and moans. He grips his hair tightly in his hands with it being so short.

"Gerard!"

He trembles fiercely.

Gerard adds a third finger.

"Fuuuuuck!"

Frank pants and shakes. He pushes inside a few more times and begins cumming.

"Mmmmmmmmmm fuck Gee!"

Gerard swallows as much as he can and then pulls his fingers out of Frank.

"Ride me baby."

Frank moves down Gerard's body and reaches down to grasp his cock. He moves his opening over Gerard and moves down on him.

"Ahhh."

Gerard's hands grip Frank's thighs as he plants his feet and fucks upwards as Frank pushed down.

"Damn it."

He moved all the way down until he couldn't go anymore. He begins moving up and down on Gerard.

"Oh fuck baby, I missed this. Missed you, Missed being in your tight ass fucking into you, listening to you moan, watching you writhe above me."

"Ah! Oh God, Gee! I... I... Oh, fuck!"

Frank shrieks and groans out loudly. Gerard was making him feel better than he ever has. Maybe because it's been so long. Gerard wanted more, Wanted to feel more. He grabbed Frank by the waist and flipped them over. Now he could push in deeper and feel Frank wrapped around him. He pushed his face into Frank's neck licking and sucking and leaving purple love bites. Frank wrapped his legs tightly around Gerard's hips and connected his hands at the back of Gerard's neck.

"Deeper Gee. Make me feel it."

"You wanna feel it Frankie? Tell me, tell me what you want to feel?"

"I want to feel it! Gee, I want to feel it!

"What baby, my hand, you want to feel my hand?"

"Everythinnnng!"

Gerard chuckled. He decided that Frank had been so amazing in handling their daughter that he was not going to tease him any longer. He reached down between them and grasped Frank rehardened cock and began to stroke it.

"Ah, ah, ah."

Frank's eyes roll back as he bites his lip.

"Want me to cum baby? Want me to fill you up?"

"Yes, please."

Gerard sped up his movements with both his body and his hand till he grunter and groans and emptied himself deep inside his husband.

"Mmmm, baby."

Frank cries out and starts cumming again.

Gerard continues to pump his hips till there is almost nothing left. He then collapses, but not fully. He doesn't want to hurt his Frankie.

"I love you."

Gerard looked up at the sheen of sweat that covered his husband's face and body. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"I love you too Frankie."

"And I love you both, but I prefer not to be in therapy for the next ten years please."

"Fuck."

"Nope, that's what you just did, just be mindful that you two are super loud and my room is closer than Reign’s."

"Maybe it's time to move you to the attic Lei?"

"I like that idea!"

"Great. Now get out."

Leighton rolled his eyes and closed the door. As soon as it closed Gerard started laughing.

"I bet if that was Reign she would have demanded we cut out all the racket."

Frank chuckles.

"Yeah."

Gerard rolled off Frank and looked at him.

"Can you believe our little girl is six and our son will be 15 in three months.”

"Huh?"

"And we have been together for almost 15 years."

"Yeah, we have. How do you put up with me?"

"I dye my hair white and keep it short so no one can see how many gray hairs you give me or how much hair you cause me to pull out."

Gerard smirks playfully.

"Fuck you."

"I just did."

"Mmmm, I hate you."

"Oh yeah, I could tell how much you hated me when you were riding my cock groaning and screaming my name."

Gerard slid out of bed and slipped his shirt off.

"Care to hate me some more in shower?"

He swayed his hips and ran a hand through his hair and slipped into the bathroom.

Frank stood up and followed after his husband into the bathroom.

"God."

"You called?"

Frank laugh and pushes Gerard into the shower. He reached for the knob and turned on the water. Gerard moved to the back and let Frank do what he needed to. After doing some adjusting Frank grabbed his shampoo and soaped up his hair.

"You can go in front of me."

He wants to make himself smell a little good and like himself first. Gerard moved to the front and put his hands on the wall sticking his ass out.

"Want to soap me up next?"

"Of course."

Frank bit his lip and washed his hair out. He moved behind Gerard and grabbed his body wash. He put some into his hands and started massaging them into his back. Frank moved his hands down to Gerard's ass cheeks and massaged them too. He moved into him and kissed his neck at the same time.

"Aren't you glad we got the organic shit that doesn't taste like soap now?"

"Mhmm."

Frank sucked on his shoulder and moved his hand to Gerard's front and wrapped his hand around his cock. Stroking him painfully slow.

"Fuck Frankie, that feels so good."

Gerard pressed back against Frank.

"Yeah?"

Frank pushes his cock between Gerard's ass. He moved his hand just a smidgen quicker.

"Mmmm, only for you baby, only for you."

Frank kept sliding his cock over Gerard's opening slowly while watching it.

"God..."

"Bet I could make you cum like that. Just painting my back with your cum."

"Shit Gerard."

Frank leans his head between Gerard's shoulder blades. He keeps moving his hips.

Feeling Frank's shaft moved over his opening was starting to get to Gerard. He wanted to make him cum, like this, but it had been longer since Frank fucked him since he fucked Frank.

"Fuck me Frankie."

"Mmm, I will baby."

Frank gripped Gerard's hips with both of his hands.

"How about some more foreplay."

"What did you have in mind baby?"

Frank got down on his knees and spread Gerard's cheeks. He moved his face forward and stuck his tongue between them. He licked and sucked around a bit before shoving his tongue inside of him.

Gerard scrabbled for anything to hold himself up. Frank has a way of making him weak in the knees every time.

"Fuck Frankie, your tongue, your fucking tongue!"

Frank hummed around Gerard's hole. He tasted so fucking good.

"F-F-Frankie!"

"Mmmm!"

Frank slapped Gerard's ass and gripped him.

"So fucking good baby."

Frank wiggled his tongue back inside and moaned around the puckered hole.

"Fuck Frankie, I need your cock in me right now!"

Frank pulls his tongue out and stands up. He pushes Gerard against the cool shower wall and holds his hands above his head with one of his hands. He uses his other to steady and guide his cock. He pushes inside of Gerard with no prepoing done besides with his tongue.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Frank held Gerard's hands in both of his hands and pushes all the way inside.

"So warm and tight baby."

Frank starts moving his hips quickly.

"So good baby, missed this missed you."

"Yeah? What did you miss baby? What did you miss?"

Frank angled his hips to reach Gerard's prostate.

"Bed?"

"Ah, no, but fuck me against the wall. Want you to cover me completely."

Frank pushed Gerard against the wall and gripped his hips. He pushed into him deeply.

"All I could think about was fucking you. You were being a fucking tease. Driving me insane."

"I love to te-tease you baby."

"Yeah?"

Frank moves quicker and grips Gerard tighter. He's leaving nail marks inside of Gerard skin. Marking what's his.

"How's this for teasing?"

Frank pulled out of Gerard and teased his opening with the head of his cock.

"Oh, fuck, ah ah ah, gonna c-c-cum if you keep doing th-that

"You don't get to cum until I tell you to."

Frank bit down on his shoulder.

"Ah, shit, yes Sir."

Frank pushes his head in a little and moves softly making sure not to push in more than the head.

"Oooh, so good, Gerard."

Gerard is biting his lip so hard he broke the skin. It feels so fucking good and He only came once so he is close again. Frank came twice so his third could last for hours.

"You want to cum don't you? You want to explode for me?"

Frank pushes into him a little more.

"Ahhh. Frankie, please!"

"Beg harder. Beg like a slut. Fucking beg!"

Frank pushed his cock inside of him all the way and fucked him hard.

"P-P-Please, Sir, fuck, Master.....ah ah Daddy!"

"Oh fuck! Yeah, yeah, that's it baby! Keep begging me!"

Hearing Gerard call him Daddy made him get that much closer to cumming.

"I need, I need so badly!"

"Fucking cum for me baby."

Gerard let out a noise that came from somewhere primal as he painted the wall in front of him.

"Yes."

Frank strokes all of the cum out of Gerard.

"Now baby, please fucking cum all over me!"

Frank pulls out of Gerard and turns him around. He pushes him down on his knees and starts cumming all over him.

"Geeeeeee!"

Gerard sticks his tongue out trying to catch as much as he could. Frank moaned and put his arm out in front of him to hold himself up. Gerard had taken such good care of him. Gerard was panting trying to catch his breath.

"Hey pant pant* Frankie?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever tell anyone I called you daddy, I will punch you in the fucking nuts."

"Don't worry about that baby."

Frank pulls Gerard up and kisses him.

"Gerard kisses back pulling the two of them under the spray to warm up and clean off.

"Maybe we should get rid of Leighton tomorrow and finish this all over the house."

"Fuck, don't say it like that."

Frank bites Gerard's lip.

"Why not?"

"Cause..."

Gerard's phone went off.

"I forgot I put it in my shirt pocket"

He grabbed it.

"Hey dad's, boy, you two are too fucking loud. Went to crash at Lucas's house for the weekend. Have fun not being quiet."

*Lei It On Me Baby*

Gerard laughed.

"Well it looks like your wish has been granted Frankie, but I need to talk to that boy about his signature."

Gerard shows Frank the phone.

"That... is... classic Gerard Way."

"Nope, that is classic Gerard Iero-Way."

Gerard smiled and grabbed a towel for them both. He wrapped himself up as Frank did the same. Then he took his husband's hand and left the bathroom to fulfill his wishes...after a long as fucking nap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


End file.
